State Security Naval Forces
In the People's Republic of Haven under the Committee of Public Safety (1905-1915 PD), the Office of State Security amassed an entire fleet of warships, which were either commanded by StateSec officers or even manned entirely by State Security personnelthere were no StateSec Naval Forces warship mentioned as not manned by State Security personnel except in the events in the La Martin Sector described in HHA4:F – all later references concerning La Martin events should be considered as exceptions to the standard StateSec activities.. These StateSec Naval Forces (SSNF) were used to cope with internal affairs and were completely independent from the People's Navy. Features * Uniforms - standard black-and-red State Security uniforms - black trousers and red jacket (HH7). * Tradition of request for formal permission to board a ship was abandoned. Instead, it was just one more papers check before boarding a StateSec ship. (HH7) * Custom of addressing StateSec officers as "madam" or "sir" was informally remainedas well as for StateSec People's Commissioners assigned to People's Navy, but it was compulsory to address every member of People's Navy personnel as "Citizen" (HH7). * StateSec Naval Forces officers did not cooperate with StateSec People's Commissioners assigned to the People's Navyat least in the La Martin sector (HHA4). * StateSec Naval Forces did not cover StateSec's Hades planetary prison: that was the duty of Charon Controlautomated anti-naval defense control of the planet, inherited from InSec, subordinated to StateSec's prison branch. Even after the destruction of Charon Control in 1913 PD it was the People's Navy picket planned to guard Hades. (HH9) Known History * c1907 PD - People's Navy units rebellion in the Malgassy System was supressed by the People's Navy - StateSec Naval Forces were not referred then. (HH5) 1911 PD * cNovember 1911 PD - [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]], a battlecruiser manned entirely by StateSec personnel and permanently assigned to the Office of Public Information, arrived at DuQuesne Station in the Barnet system as the first StateSec Naval Forces warship there. (HH7) * cDecember 1911 PD - PNS Tepes was destroyed by escaping prisoners of war in the Cerberus System. (HH7) 1913 PD * cJuly 1913 PD – The StateSec heavy cruiser [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] was captured by escaped POWs in Hades orbit in the Cerberus System. (HH8) * Between July and October 1913 PD – The StateSec light cruiser [[PNS Bacchante|PNS Bacchante]] was captured by escaped POWs in Hades orbit at the Cerberus System. (HH8) * October 9 1913 PD – StateSec Seabring expedition was captured in Hades orbit in the Cerberus System by escaped POWs - nine warships were captured and three warships - destroyed (HH8). * October 23 1913 PD – General Major of StateSec Seth Chernock's ad hoc task groupdescribed as a task force in HH9, not divided on squadrons, consisting of ten battlecruisers, five heavy cruisers and two fast transports was destroyed in Battle of Cerberus by the Elysian Space Navy - four StateSec warships were destroyed. (HH8) 1914 PD * December 18, 1914 PD - Citizen Commodore of State Security Helft's battle squadron destroyed in the Haven system two Capital Fleet superdreadnoughtsPNS Sovereignty of the People and PNS Equality (HH9) during Admiral McQueen’s coupe attempt. 1915 PD * Shortly before May 10, 1915 PD - Two StateSec battle squadrons, consisting of superdreadnoughts and subordinated to 12th Fleet of People's Navy, were destroyedwith auto destruction procedures created and launched by Citizen Commander Shannon Foraker of Citizen Vice Admiral Lester Tourville's Task Force staff when Citizen Rear Admiral of StateSec Alasdair Heemskerk demanded 12th Fleet's second-in-command Citizen Vice Admiral Lester Tourville to surrender. (HH9) * cMay, 1915 PD - A battle division located in the La Martin sector was peacefully integrated with the People’s Navy. (HHA4:F) After May 1915 PD * The Office of State Security was dissolved and its Naval forces ships were planned to be reintegrated into the Republic of Haven Navyrenamed People's Navy (HH10). * Elements of the previous regime and military, including StateSec forces, became hostile to the newly established Republic of Havenproper HH10 quotation: Not everyone had been prepared to accept Theisman's overthrow of the Committee of Public Safety gracefully. In fact, initially, he'd controlled only the capital system and its fleet. Capital Fleet was the Navy's largest, of course, and two-thirds of the other core systems of the People's Republic had declared for him or, rather, for Pritchart's interim government within the first three T-months. The majority of the rest of the People's Navy had also supported him, as well. But a large minority of the Navy had been under the control of other citizen admirals or, even worse, StateSec system commanders, who'd refused to acknowledge the legitimacy of the new government. No names of rebelled sectors appeared, even when hostile warlords were referred; one of rebelled sectors was located near La Martine sector (HHA4, HH10). * Some StateSec and People’s Navy warships, but no capital ships, were sold to third parties by its personnel or admirals. (HH10) * The crews of at least some of StateSec and the People's Navy units, but not bigger than battlecruiser, chose to set up independent operations as pirates or small-scale warlords; such pirate activity appeared in Talbott Cluster and Silesian Confederacy(three battlecruisers were destroyed by Royal Manticoran Navy and Imperial Andermani Navy). (HH10) * Elements of the previous regime and military, including StateSec Naval Forces units, established the "Liberation Force in Exile" with the stated goal of reestablishing the People's Republic of Haven. * StateSec pirate units operating outside of the Republic of Haven received logistical and intelligence support from Mesa and Manpower (SI1). 1918 PD * The last elements of StateSec forces in the Republic of Haven area were defeated. (HH10) 1920 PD * August 25, 1920 PD – StateSec origin pirates called themselves the "People's First Liberation Squadron" were destroyed by the RMN in the Nuncio System, Talbott Cluster. (SI1) Human Resources * As general rule State Security allowed its people a lot more latitude in choosing their assignments than the Peeple's Navy did. (HHA4) * Much of StateSec Naval Forces personnel came from discontented elements of the pre-coup People's Navy and People's Marines, however it lacked the training and experience to make full and proper use in combat of the warships StateSec controlledeg. crews of the StateSec superdreadnoughts in the La Martin Sector had no real battle experience to May 1915 PD; crews of StateSec warships from Danak sector were much worse trained than People's Navy personnel there (HH8, HHA4). * Some StateSec Naval Forces officers were described as incompetent ship commandersCitizen Captain of StateSec Vladovich (HH7), Citizen Captain of StateSec Jilian Gallanti (HHA4). * People’s Navy communications personnel was used to design and maintain StateSec communications systems (HHA4). * After Admiral McQueen's coupe attempt in December 1914 P.D. State Security beginned to employ conscriptsat least for intervention battaliones purposes (HH10). * It was not mentioned, that StateSec naval officers were educated at State Security Academy, established after 1905 PDwith no advanced courses junior officers would be possible only; it seems Academy gave rather universal training suitable for special service officers, eg. Victor Cachat, as well as for People's Commissioners assigned to People's Navy, Juri Radamacher (HHA3, HHA4). * Ship commanders were rare (and thus valuable) in the SSNF. (HHA4) Naval Staffs * Probably: ** There were no naval staffs within sectoral state security intervention forcesthere were two known events when People’s Navy staff was employed for task groups command in conjunction with StateSec in 1913 PD: Citizen Commodore Rachel Yang for Seabring expedition and Citizen Rear Admiral Yearman for Cerberus expedition - both under superior command of Generals of State Security (HH8), ** At least three squadron-level naval staffs were present in 1914-1915 PD periodHelft's, Heemskerk's and Salzner's, however there were also over-sized mixed battle squadron initially subordinated to 12th Fleet and at least one flag officer (Clinget) acting as a pirate outside the Republic of Haven area; deficite of StateSec flag officers could be a reason for over strengthened battle squadrons organization (HH9, SI1), * After McQueen's coupe attempt in December 1914 PD: ** (People's Navy) Naval StaffCitizen Admiral Ivan Bukato and his staff were killed at the blowed up Octagon building and surviving Naval Staff members were arrested was replaced with State Security officersit was planned then that People's Navy as the unified armed services would absorb and supplant all the regular services under StateSec command; the only appeared flag officer cooperating then with Citizen Chairman of the Committee of Public Safety Oscar Saint Just was Citizen Admiral Stephanopoulos, however it is not certain if he was full Admiral (HH9), ** The Office of State Security had no suitable candidate within StateSec for Capital Fleet commander positionexecuted Capital Fleet commander was in rank of full Admiral; in appeared StateSec Naval Forces flag ranks were some Admiral, one Rear Admiral and two Commodores; one of that Commodores commanded StateSec battle squadron (HH9, SI1). Ranks It is very likely that StateSec Naval Forces mimicked People's Navy ranks. Seniority between same rank officers was common with People's Navy (HH8). Appeared: * Rear Admiral of State Security * Commodore of State Security * Captain of State Security * Commander of State Security * Lieutenant Commander of State Security * Lieutenant of State Security Marine Complements * Generally State Security Ground Forces troops were used as marine complements for StateSec Naval Forces vessels (HH8, HH9). * StateSec regulations didn't forbid to use People's Marines as marine complements for StateSec Naval Forces. However People's Marines were present on a StateSec SD's in the rare instances when suppressing a widespread rebellion was requiredquite similar situation occurred in case of Cerberus expedition, however People's Marines presence then didn't concerned StateSec warships (HH8). There were at least seven other precedents when People's Marines had been stationed on StateSec capital ships (HHA4), including: ** two Citizen People's Commissioner Eloise Pritchart's ordersPeople's Commissioner Eloise Pritchard was assigned to Admiral Javier Giscard; the only known force commanded by him and consisted of StateSec capital ships was 12th Fleet after operation Scylla in 1914 PD, ** Citizen Special Investigator StateSec Captainnon naval StateSec rank Victor Cachat's order in 1915 PD in the La Martine sector. Incorporating into Republic of Haven Navy It is possible at least some SSNF crew were incorporated into RHN in 1915 PD The only appeared example was Commodore of StateSec Wright's brevet promotion to the rank of Captain and giving him Commanding Officer post on Hector van Dragen. As well all ship complements in the Rear Admiral Chin's task force in the La Martin system were mixed between naval and StateSec units present there before Admiral Theissman's coupe. (HHA4) Organization Command * Chain of command for StateSec naval operations included non-naval officers: ** in two appeared cases StateSec sector naval intervention forces were subjugated to StateSec sector Commanding Officers in rank of General Major of StateSecpossible exeption: StateSec senior officer in La Martin sector was Citizen People's Commissioner Robert Jamka, assigned to Citizen Admiral Chin; his authority concerning StateSec warships there was not explained and StateSec sector CO didn't appeared (HHA4) and no StateSec naval command appeared in that sectors (HH8), ** StateSec Naval Forces present in the Capital sector could be directly or almost directly subordinated to Secretary of State Security (HHA3), ** it was demanded that pacification expedition to Seabring should be under command of General Major of StateSecit consisted of naval complement (escort, transport and possibly support) and ground forces complement (direct pacification) (HH8). * No higher then squadron-level naval staffs appeared: ** at least two task groups naval staffs were employed from People's Navy in 1913 PD. (HH8) ** appeared StateSec battle squadronsat least 2 battle squadrons, but even four of them - on the one hand it is not certain, if Helft's squadron wasn't subordinated to 12th Fleet, on the other hand mixed battle squadron initially subordinated to 12th Fleet could be forth one were commanded by officers in ranks of Citizen Commodore of StateSec or Citizen Rear Admiral of StateSec (HH9), ** two appeared StateSec divisions were commanded by officers with the rank of Captain of StateSec. (HH9, HHA4) Territorial Organization Sectorit is not certain how many sectors was divided People's Republic on naval intervention forces, eg.: * in the Shilo sector - even four battlecruisers, one heavy cruiser and one light cruiser in 1913 PD - c.a. Octoberincorporated into Seabring expedition in Shilo sector and seized by escaped POW’s at the Cerberus System - October 9 1913 PD (warships didn't mentioned at initial information concerning Seabring expedition) (HH8); sector CO then - Citizen General Major of StateSec Prestwick Thornegrave * in the Danak sector - three battlecruisers and one heavy cruiser in 1913 PD - c.a. Octoberincorporated into Cerberus expedition, destroyed in the Cerberus System in October 23, 1913 PD; sector CO then - Citizen General Major of StateSec Seth Chernock * in the Haven system, Capital sector'StateSec sector CO didn't appears, unknown fate during and after Admiral Theissman's coupe (HH9): ** a battle squadron, commanded by Citizen Commodore of State Security Helftused against Capital Fleet during Admiral McQueen’s coup attempt in December 18, 1914 PD ** at least division of battlecruisers2 vessels, commanded by Citizen Captain of State Security Eliza Shumate * in the 'La Martin sector - in 1915 PD - a battle division of two superdreadnoughts, Captain of State Security Jillian Gallanti commandingfinally in May 1915 PD integrated with People’s Navy - Rear Admiral Chin’s task force consisted of 14 battleships with cruisers and destroyers screen; her division consisted of: ** [[PNS Hector van Dragen|PNS Hector van Dragen]], CO Citizen Captain of State Security Jillian Gallanti ** [[PNS Joseph Tilden|PNS Joseph Tilden]], CO Citizen Captain of State Security Vesey Task Oriented Organization * Forces officially detached to People’s Navy 12th Fleet operations: ** For operation Scylla purposes it was reinforced with over-sizedmore thab 8 vessels probably battle squadron of SDs and DNs; that StateSec battle squadron was divided and its ships were assigned to Citizen Admiral Guiscard's and Citizen Vice Admiral Tourville's task forcesTF 12.1 and TF 12.2, however it is not certain who exactly was in charge in each one; StateSec battle squadron commading officer didn't appears; senior StateSec officers assigned to both task forces were refered as "superdreadnought captains"; despite of significant loses during operation Scylla it is not certain, if any of StateSec warships was destroyed or damaged (HH9) ** For planned operation Bagration purposes it was reinforced with 2 battle squadrons consisted probably of 24 SD'sappeared vessel’s names: [[PNS Alphand|PNS Alphand]], [[PNS DuChesnois|PNS DuChesnois]], [[PNS Lavalette|PNS Lavalette]] (HH9): *** battle squadron commanded by Citizen Rear Admiral of StateSec Alasdair Heemserk, assigned to Citizen Vice Admiral Tourville's task force, *** battle squadron commanded by Citizen Salznerprobably in rank of Commodore or Rear Admiral, assigned to Admiral Guiscard's task force. * Expeditions formed for internal affairs - the only known example was Sebring expedition of 1913 PD task group-sized, no squadron commands, light ships only * StateSec Hades planetary prison affairs: ** prisoners delivery with single ships, examples: PNS Tepes (1911 PD), PNS Krashnark (1913 PD) ** taking supplies or workforce from Hades, examples: PNS Bacchante and the Seabring expedition (1913 PD) Other Cooperation with the People's Navy * Senior State Security officers possessed standing authority to requisition the support of any Navy or Marine units which they might happen to decide they needed, eg. naval staffs, courier ships or warships (HH8): ** The biggest known venture based on this authority was Citizen General Major of StateSec Seth Chernock's Cerberus expedition destroyed in the Cerberus System in October 1913 PD. ** StateSec subjugated some People's Navy courier shipsappeared courier ships were sent to the StateSec Hades planetary prison in the Cerberus system: one commanded by Citizen Commander Proximire and one commanded by Citizen Lieutenant Commodore Heathrow - subjugated because of shortages connected with operation Icarus in 1913 PD. ** There were two known events when People’s Navy staff was employed for task groups command in conjunction with StateSec in 1913 P.D.: Citizen Commodore Rachel Yang for Seabring expedition and Citizen Rear Admiral Yearman for Cerberus expedition. * Two StateSec SD's were integrated into People's Navy task force in the Le Martin sector in May 1915 PD on the basis of Special Investigator StateSec Captain Victor Cahat's authority. (HHA4:F) Remains * StateSec warlords on the Republic of Haven area were very likely former StateSec sector Commanding Officers, eg.in 1918 PD there were still present five or six isolated holdouts ruled by warlords of non-StateSec or unknown origin also, like Citizen Admiral Federico Agnelli, who controlled in 1918 P.D. 3 star systems, and refered once only Listerman (HH10): ** Citizen General of StateSec Silas Mikasinovich - his naval forces consisted of capital ships, presumed to have surrendered to the Republic of Haven Navyforces under Admiral Javier Giscard command; six-star systems territory he controlled was the last major StateSec holdout in 1918 PD, ** Citizen General of StateSec Adrian Carson – part of his naval forces remnantssix freighters with an equivalent of two or three superdreadnought load-outs worth of missile pods on board and the better part of three of the old StateSec intervention battalions surrendered to the Republican Navy's 12th Fleet task forceunder Admiral Lester Tourville's and Commodore Scott Zrubek's command in the Montague systemwith Montague out of the way, Carson was reduced to only two star systems still under his direct control. * Former People’s Republic naval units outside Republic of Haven area: ** Citizen Commodore of StateSec Henri Clignet's "People's First Liberation Squadron" (PFLS), acting as pirates at Talbott Cluster space with Mesan and Manpower's support. The PFLS consisted of the ''Mars-B''-class heavy cruiser [[PNS Anhur|PNS Anhur]], CO Citizen Captain of StateSec Daumier and a destroyer, probably ''Desforge''-class. PFLS was destroyed by RMN in August 25, 1920 PD in the Nuncio System, Talbott Cluster (SI1) ** Former People’s Republic of Haven warships present on the Silesian Confederacy areaat least three battlecruisers, destroyed by RMN and IAN; not all of them would be of StateSec origin; after partition of the Silesian Confederacy in 1920 PD Star Kingdom of Manticore and Anderman Empire would directly eradicate all kinds of piracy there (HH10). * Lost in the Cerberus System, StateSec Naval Forces' warships were used to establish the Elysian Space Navy, a task group-size ad hoc navy created in 1913 PD by POW's escaping from Hades. In 1914 PD those ships and part of Elysian Space Navy personnel were incorporated into Grayson Space Navy as the Protector's Own Squadron. (HH9) Ships StateSec naval prefix was "PNS" for "People's Navy Ship", because all Havenite warships officially belonged to the People’s Republic of Haven Navy and were just in temporary State Security use. StateSec Naval Forces acquired new warship classes as they became available and generally operated no destroyers. Some ships could be modified to better cope with internal affairs like [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]]. (HH7) Ships by class: * Courier ships''Facteur''-class probably (HH8) * A ''Desforge''-class destroyer, destroyed in the Nuncio System Talbott Cluster in 1920 PD. (SI1) * ''Frigate''-class light cruisers: Bacchante, Sabine, Seahorse – all three lost in 1913 PD in the Cerberus system. (HH8) * ''Mars''-classes heavy cruisers: Anhur, Ares, Huan-Ti, Ishtar, Hachiman (1913+), Krashnark''reference to Weber's ''War God series, Morrigan (1913+) - four undestroyed vessels captured for Elysian Space Navy (ESN) in the Cerberus system (HH8), severely damaged Anhur captured by RMN on the Talbott Cluster area in 1920 PD. (SI1) * Battlecruisers: ** ''Warlord''-class battlecruisers appeared in the Cerberus System: Attila (1913+), Barbarossa, Cassander (1913+), Farnese, Ivan IV (1913+), Kutuzov, Modred (1913+), MacArthur, Tepes (1911+), Wallenstein – Five vessels captured for ESN (HH7, HH8), ** two battlecruisers''Warlord''-class very likely (HH9) appeared as a part of StateSec Naval Forces present in the Haven system after Admiral McQueen's coup attempt - 1914/1915 PDnot appeared in the Cerberus System between July and October 1913 PD (HH8) * Dreadnaughts – mentioned as 12th Fleet component after operation Scylla in 1915 PD. (HH9) * Superdreadnaughts – at least three squadrons, one of that squadrons consisted of twelve vessels, at least one ''DuQuesne''-class ship presence confirmed''Alphand'' (HH9). Confirmed ships numbers: even 38three battle squadrons, division in La Martine capital ships, including at least two dreadnoughts. Appeared also: twelve battlecruisers, seven heavy cruisers and three light cruisers. No battleships appeared. References Appearence in the main series: * first StateSec Naval Forces vessel, 1911 PD - In Enemy Hands * light StateSec Naval Forces present in some distant Havenite sectors as well as constituing a pacification expedition, 1913 PD - Echoes of Honor * heavy StateSec Naval Forces, 1914-1915 PD - Ashes of Victory ::::::::HHA1 - A Whiff of Grapeshot ::::::::HHA3 - Nightfall, From the Highlands ::::::::HHA4 - Let's Go to Prague, Fanatic External links * [http://www.cs.cmu.edu/~tpope/misc/harrington/nefarious-list/1B1W005.HTM A Warlord class battlecruiser's basic data chart] at the Nefarious Honorverse Ships List * Elysian Space Navy article on Wikipedia * StateSec dates given here according to Joe Buckley's InfoDump timeline * Examples of StateSec uniforms Category:Republic of Haven Category:Havenite Military Category:Republic of Haven Navy